


Цветущая любовь

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Emotional Hurt, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Когда однажды Питер начинает кашлять лепестками цветов, он чувствует себя опустошённым. Он знает, что его любовь всё равно останется безответной, и, несмотря на это, скрывает своё состояние и держит его в тайне, которую Тони всё равно раскрывает.





	Цветущая любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blooming Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106982) by [chokememrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark). 



> Перевод на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8160928

Питер никогда не отрицал возможность подцепить болезнь, так как большинство членов его семьи страдали этим недугом, но он не ожидал, что на самом деле заболеет. Особенно от любви к Тони Старку. С самой первой встречи он восхищался им и считал великолепным наставником, затем, когда они стали работать вместе, — другом. Но любовь? Нет, он никогда не думал, что влюбится в него.

Именно поэтому он озадачен и шокирован. В первый раз он кашляет, когда они работают в лаборатории и Тони уходит принести им что-нибудь перекусить. Питер с минуту разглядывает крупные белые лепестки и чувствует, как его сердце ускоряет ход, а дыхание учащается. Пока Тони нет, он быстро подбирает лепестки и прячет их в карман, до ужаса боясь попасться.

Этой ночью Питер откашливает ещё больше лепестков и, приглядевшись повнимательнее, понимает, к какому цветку они принадлежат. Орхидея. Это любимые цветы Тони, он узнал это однажды, когда они болтали о всякой ерунде. Значит, это всё-таки не кто иной как Тони — теперь сомнений нет. Его глаза наполняются слезами, и он закрывает лицо ладонями, душераздирающе всхлипывая от отчаяния.

Питер всей душой надеется, что это неправда, что это пройдёт, но меньше чем через неделю он понимает, что ничего не исправить. Теперь, когда он это знает, он осознаёт, что он счастлив рядом с Тони, осознаёт, что он ничего не придумал. Он влюбился в Тони, человека, который видит в нём всего лишь ученика, может, даже друга, но который — он знает — никогда не увидит в нём кого-то большего. От этого его сердце болит так сильно, как Питер никогда не мог себе представить. Он не может ему рассказать, ни за что. Если Тони не ответит ему взаимностью, у болезни будет лишь один исход, и это пугает его до глубины души.

В последующие недели количество лепестков увеличивается, приступы кашля появляются всё чаще, но он продолжает скрывать это от Тони и всех остальных. Он начинает ощущать постоянную тяжесть в груди и понимает, что это значит. В нём распускаются цветы. Сейчас это пока не больно, но скоро будет хуже.

И всё же он так невероятно счастлив рядом с Тони, что не чувствует никакого дискомфорта внутри. _«Это любовь_ , — думает он каждый раз, когда смотрит на него и слышит его голос или смех. —  _Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, это так прекрасно»_.

Ночью ему хуже всего. Не только потому, что он далеко от Тони, но и потому, что ему холодно и одиноко, и он кашляет не переставая целых две минуты, осыпая кровать несметным количеством белых лепестков. В такие моменты он может лишь плакать, пока не уснёт, прекрасно понимая, что это его судьба и он ничего не может с этим сделать. Он любит Тони всем сердцем, и чем сильнее становится его любовь, тем больше прогрессирует болезнь. В конце концов, это его убьёт — Питер это осознаёт, но ему легче принять этот факт, зная, что он будет с Тони до конца.

Однажды во время патруля его внезапно сотрясает такой сильный кашель, что он едва не промахивается, выстреливая паутиной, и в последний момент успевает вскарабкаться на крышу — он тут же сгибается пополам и откашливает целую пригоршню лепестков. Посреди них лежит цветок. Питер подбирает его трясущимися руками и прижимает к груди, по его щекам текут слёзы.

Он знал, что его состояние ухудшалось, но цветок — последняя подсказка. Орхидея в его груди полностью расцвела, ему временами даже трудно дышать, так как лёгкие заполнены листьями и цветами. В этот день он не идёт в башню, хотя Тони его ждёт. Ему нужно время, чтобы всё осмыслить, чтобы понять, сколько ему ещё осталось и… и что ему делать.

Следующий день — суббота, и Питер ещё спит, когда в дверь раздаётся стук, который тут же вырывает его из сна. Он проплакал почти всю ночь, поэтому, сонный, не успевает встать с кровати, когда кто-то входит в его комнату. Это Тони.

— Ч-что ты здесь делаешь? — сконфуженно спрашивает Питер и трёт ладонями глаза, садясь в постели.

— Пришёл узнать, всё ли с тобой в порядке, — вздыхает Тони и подходит ближе, берясь за спинку стула. Он не успевает его отодвинуть, так как замечает посреди стола цветок и замирает. — Откуда это у тебя? — спрашивает он не оборачиваясь. Питер чувствует, как в жилах стынет кровь.

— Ниоткуда! — резко восклицает он и пытается слезть с кровати, но путается в одеяле. Наконец поднявшись, он бросается к столу, хватает цветок, пока Тони не взял его первым, и прячет его в руках. — Просто нашёл вчера, ничего особенного!

— Это орхидея, — тихо говорит Тони, поднимая на него взгляд. — Где ты нашёл орхидею на патрулировании?

Питер вспыхивает и отворачивается, возвращаясь к кровати и кладя цветок на тумбочку.

— Она лежала на крыше, — спокойно лжёт он. — Я просто подумал, что она красивая, и решил забрать.

На мгновение Питер думает, что Тони сейчас что-то скажет, может быть, обвинит его во лжи, но тот молчит. Он всего лишь поворачивает к нему стул и опускается на него. Когда он поднимает голову, Питер не может прочесть эмоции на его лице.

— Что-то случилось ночью? — наконец спрашивает Тони глядя ему в глаза. — Ты не пришёл — я волновался.

Питер тяжело сглатывает и резко мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Мне просто… было нехорошо, и я очень устал. Я не хотел заснуть в лаборатории и решил, что лучше пойти домой.

— В следующий раз, будь добр, предупреждай, ладно? — просит Тони, но не выглядит злым или рассерженным. — Я подумал, что тебя ранили или похитили и всё в таком духе.

То, что Тони о нём так беспокоился, удивляет Питера, но он кивает, в глубине души чувствуя себя пристыженно. От резкого движения у него ужасно разболелась грудь, и ему тяжело ровно дышать даже ничего не делая.

— В следующий раз позвоню, обещаю, — отвечает Питер, стараясь говорить твёрдо и уверенно. — Это всё?

— Почти, — говорит Тони с лёгкой усмешкой на губах. — Я хотел спросить: ты не против сходить куда-нибудь перекусить? Если у тебя нет других планов, конечно.

Сердце Питера делает кульбит, и он ошарашенно смотрит на Тони.

— В смысле… ты и я? Пойдём обедать?

— Ну да, почему нет? — Пожимает плечами Тони и встаёт, разминая шею. — Тебе бы не помешало поесть, да и я не откажусь: уже полдень. Давай-ка ты оденешься, а потом решим, куда пойдём?

Питер только кивает, не зная, что сказать. Когда Тони выходит из комнаты, он моментально одевается и кашляет лишь один раз, непонятно почему. На мгновение в его голову закрадывается совершенно сумасшедшая мысль, что Тони зовёт его на свидание, но это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, поэтому он гонит её прочь и пытается просто довольствоваться тем, что проведёт время с ним.

Тони ведёт Питера в маленький ресторан недалеко от дома, где они спокойно обедают, разговаривая в основном о работе и патрулях Питера. Тони рассказывает о дизайне своего нового изобретения, как вдруг Питер резко распахивает глаза и давится кашлем, закрывая руками рот. Он подскакивает раньше, чем Тони успевает спросить, что случилось, и пулей мчится в уборную, не в силах сдерживать кашель и отчаянно зажимая рот, чтобы заглушить звуки. В спешке он не замечает, как из его ладони выпадает маленький белый лепесток, но Тони успевает это увидеть и замирает — грудь сдавливает, словно тисами, он не может дышать.

Питер возвращается через пять минут, он весь раскраснелся, а в глазах до сих пор стоят слёзы от удушающего кашля. В этот раз лепестков и цветов больше, чем раньше, и он едва не кричит от боли в лёгких, но изо всех сил старается ничем это не показать и садится на место.

— Прости, я… Кажется, я простыл, — бормочет он не глядя на Тони. — Наверное, поэтому так устал вчера.

Тони с секунду молчит: не потому, что не знает, что сказать, а потому, что пытается взять себя в руки и не выдать, что он всё знает.

— Сейчас тебе легче? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, по-прежнему пряча лепесток в руке под столом, чтобы Питер не увидел.

— Да, немного, — выдыхает Питер и трясёт головой. — Прости, это было… очень грубо.

— Пит… почему ты не говоришь, что на самом деле с тобой происходит? — Тони очень хочет это узнать, в его голосе нет ни злости, ни разочарования. Питер улавливает лишь грусть и боль.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — бормочет он, неловко потирая руку. — Я в порядке.

— Да, правда? — Вдруг раздаётся тихий стук, и Питер поднимает голову, натыкаясь взглядом на ладонь Тони, лежащую на столе и держащую лепесток. — Тогда что это?

— Л… лепесток? — удивлённо отвечает Питер, судорожно сглатывая.

— Лепесток, который ты уронил, — вздыхает Тони. — Ты болен, Питер, я прав?

Питер хочет просто исчезнуть. Он не хотел, чтобы Тони узнал, особенно вот так. Он молча кивает и опускает голову, пряча глаза.

— Малыш, это нельзя просто пускать на самотёк, — почти резко говорит Тони, и Питер слегка вздрагивает. — Сколько это уже продолжается?

— Два месяца, — тихо отвечает он со слезами на глазах.

— Боже, — в шоке выдыхает Тони и нервно проводит по волосам рукой. Два месяца — значит, лёгкие Питера уже полностью заражены. — Пит, нам нужно с этим что-то делать!

— Нет! — тут же восклицает Питер и наконец поднимает глаза, в которых плещется откровенный ужас. — Ты не можешь!

— Питер! Мы должны её удалить! Ты же скоро умрёшь!

— Но я _не хочу!_

Тони ошеломлённо смотрит на него. По лицу Питера текут слёзы, и он с силой сжимает кулаки, чтобы подавить боль в груди и нормально дышать.

— Кто бы это ни был, он не любит тебя, если не понимает, к чему это всё ведёт! — почти отчаянно вскрикивает Тони, и по взгляду, которым смотрит на него Питер, понимает, что тот что-то недоговаривает.

— Нет… — дрожащими губами шепчет Питер. — Не говори так, Тони, пожалуйста… — Он мотает головой и встаёт с места, разбитый и напуганный одновременно. Он и подумать не мог, что Тони предложит ему такое, и от этого становится в разы больнее, чем от орхидеи, цветущей в груди. Человек, которого он любит, хочет уничтожить его чувства — это невыносимо.

— Пит, ты правда хочешь умереть вот так?

Питер мешкает и хочет что-то ответить, но передумывает и, разворачиваясь, уходит. Спорить с Тони бесполезно: он не понимает и даже не знает, что это всё из-за него. И Питер не может смотреть на его обеспокоенное лицо, понимая, что причина его переживаний — он сам.

Питер выходит из ресторана, проходит парковку и, почувствовав руку на своём плече, оборачивается. Ему даже не нужно поднимать взгляд: и так ясно, кто это.

— Малыш, пожалуйста, оно того не стоит, понимаешь? — В голосе Тони сквозит испуг, и от этого сердце Питера болезненно сжимается. — Мы можем всё исправить, не нужно это запускать.

— А что потом? — Шмыгает носом Питер и зло смахивает слёзы. — Ты понимаешь, о чём просишь меня? Ты хочешь, чтобы я её уничтожил! Хочешь, чтобы я уничтожил свои чувства!

— Никто не достоин такой смерти, Питер, неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Некоторые достойны! — настойчиво отвечает Питер, встряхивая головой. Он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но его сотрясает очередной приступ кашля, и он вынужден схватиться за Тони, чтобы не упасть наземь. Он убирает руку ото рта и душераздирающе всхлипывает.

— Питер… — тихо говорит Тони и смотрит на белые лепестки, покрытые красными каплями. Кровь. Значит, болезнь ещё серьёзнее, чем он предполагал.

— Пожалуйста, Тони, — сипит Питер, пытаясь втянуть воздух. — Я не хочу это терять… Я… Я не могу… — Он раскрывает ладонь, и лепестки оседают на землю, образуя небольшую кучку. — Я не хочу её удалять…

Тони убирает руку с плеча Питера, на его лице читаются боль и печаль. Питер через силу поднимает на него глаза, как будто напоминая себе, что он не может потерять ту любовь, которую испытывает к Тони, чего бы это ни стоило.

— Ты правда хочешь умереть ради того, кто тебя не любит? — грустно спрашивает Тони, его голос звучит слабо и хрипло.

— Я лучше умру, зная, что мои чувства стоят такой жертвы, чем выброшу их, как мусор. — Питер отворачивается и вздыхает, всё его тело ужасно болит. — Прости, я… Я не мог тебе сказать. Я не хотел, чтобы ты из-за этого переживал.

— Я всегда буду за тебя переживать, малыш, — уверяет его Тони, но Питер лишь грустно улыбается. — Пожалуйста, подумай о моих словах… ты потеряешь гораздо больше, если оставишь всё как есть.

— Хорошо, — обещает Питер, хотя совершенно не собирается этого делать. Он не изменит своего решения, любовь к Тони слишком важна для него, он не может уничтожить её вот так.

 

***

Через неделю приступ настигает Питера в лаборатории, да такой сильный, что тот чуть не теряет сознание. Лепестки и цветы уже не белого цвета, они почти полностью окрашены кровью. Тони видит его мучения, и у него едва не останавливается сердце. Питер дышит с трудом и крепко держится за грудь, хрипы, рвущиеся из его горла, больше походят на грохот тяжёлых цепей.

— Нам нужно в больницу! — настаивает Тони, но Питер резко мотает головой, пытаясь отойти от него подальше.

— Я не хочу! — кричит он и закашливается, его рот наполняется лепестками и кровью. — Пожалуйста… Я не хочу, чтобы она исчезла…

— Питер, ты умираешь! — Тони едва может сдерживать эмоции, видя, как чертовски больно Питеру. — Ты просишь меня, чтобы я позволил тебе умереть! Чтобы я _видел_ , как ты умираешь!

Боль в груди Питера становится ещё сильнее от этих слов, и он закрывает лицо руками, мучительно всхлипывая.

— Умоляю, Пит… не заставляй меня смотреть на то, как ты вот так умираешь… — Тони подходит ближе и притягивает его в объятия, в его глазах стоят слёзы. — Пожалуйста, я не могу видеть, как ты умираешь, малыш… только не так, пожалуйста…

— Я не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось, — всхлипывает Питер, не замечая, как вцепляется в Тони мёртвой хваткой, потому что невозможно иначе, когда тебя обнимают так успокаивающе. — Я никогда не был так счастлив, я не хочу это терять…

— А я не хочу терять тебя, — грустно отвечает Тони, шмыгая носом. — Ты ещё так молод, Пит… Пожалуйста, не растрачивай свою жизнь понапрасну. Я никогда себя не прощу, если позволю этому случиться…

Питер ничего не может на это возразить. Именно поэтому он не хотел ничего говорить и сейчас он причиняет Тони боль, цепляясь за свою любовь к нему. Он чувствует себя эгоистом, потому что не хочет его слушать, но в то же время он не хочет его терять…

— Будет больно? — наконец тихо спрашивает он, неуверенный, что сможет вынести ещё больше боли.

— Совсем недолго, обещаю, — говорит Тони и заметно расслабляется. — Ты будешь спать, а когда проснёшься, всё уже закончится. Но нам надо поспешить, ты… ты очень болен, Пит… Я не знаю, сколько ещё ты сможешь ходить вот так.

— Ты останешься со мной, пожалуйста? — просит Питер и поднимает глаза, не в силах скрыть испуг ни в голосе, ни во взгляде.

— Ни на секунду от тебя не отойду, — уверяет его Тони и отпускает Питера, чтобы тот встал. Питер слабо держится на подкашивающихся ногах, и Тони приобнимает его за пояс одной рукой, а второй держит его за руку. — Всё будет хорошо, я пойду с тобой.

Питер не отпирается, когда Тони ведёт его к лифту, а затем сажает в машину. Он слишком сосредоточен на дыхании и не замечает, как мчит Тони, быстро везя его в больницу. Только когда он неудачно пытается выйти из машины, Питер понимает всю серьезность ситуации. Тони тут же подлетает к нему и подхватывает на руки, занося в здание. Не проходит и пятнадцати минут, как Питер уже лежит на больничной койке и держит Тони за руку. Его состояние не требует отлагательств, и врачи уже готовятся к операции, ожидая, когда на него подействует наркоз.

— Всё будет хорошо, малыш, просто расслабься, — успокаивающе говорит Тони, нежно поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони. Он ужасно боится и видит, что Питер — тоже, но он должен держать себя в руках и не показывать свой страх, по крайней мере, сейчас. — Они о тебе позаботятся.

— Прости, Тони, — шепчет Питер, уже с трудом проговаривая слова. — Я не мог тебе сказать, я… я так боялся, что ты меня возненавидишь…

— Я никогда тебя не возненавижу, Питер, — тут же честно говорит Тони и мотает головой. — Теперь всё хорошо, тебе будет лучше, когда ты проснёшься, обещаю.

— Я бы так хотел быть кем-нибудь другим, — вздыхает Питер и поворачивает голову набок, его глаза по-прежнему открыты, но он уже не видит Тони. — Может, тогда ты полюбил бы меня… Прости, что я такой…

Грудь Тони словно сдавливает тисками, и он крепче сжимает руку Питера, сам того не замечая. Последнюю неделю он подозревал, что сам является причиной его болезни, но сейчас слова, сорвавшиеся с губ Питера и подтвердившие его догадку, прозвучали, как пощёчина. Даже понимая, что он не может заставить себя кого-то полюбить, Тони чувствует себя просто отвратительно за то, что столько времени не замечал чувств Питера и заставил его пройти через всё это.

— Не говори так, Питер, — наконец выдавливает из себя Тони, его голос звучит до ужаса сухо. — Ты прекрасен, ты ни в чём не виноват.

— Пр’стите, сэр… пр’стите, что… люблю вас.

Тони едва не задыхается, когда смотрит, как веки Питера смыкаются и он замолкает. Перед глазами всё расплывается, но, даже вытерев слёзы, он чувствует себя так, словно его только что переехал грузовик. Когда за Питером в палату входит медсестра, он немного успокаивается. Он не уходит, даже когда Питера увозят в операционную, и просто закрывает руками лицо, плача и молясь, чтобы врачи спасли Питеру жизнь, даже если это уничтожит его любовь к нему.

 

***

Проходит три часа, и Питера наконец вывозят из операционной. Тони расхаживает из угла в угол в приёмном покое, мысленно перебирая варианты, один хуже другого. Когда к нему подходит врач, его сердце начинает биться, как сумасшедшее.

— С ним всё в порядке? Вы смогли удалить их полностью?

— Операция прошла успешно, вам не о чем беспокоиться, — отвечает врач, улыбаясь. — Он сейчас в палате, можете посидеть с ним, если хотите. А по поводу цветов… мы всегда спрашиваем, выкидывать их или нет.

— А сколько их? — спрашивает Тони, хотя сам не уверен, что хочет знать ответ. Врач вздыхает.

— Много, но нам удалось извлечь все, — отвечает врач. — Мы сохранили несколько на случай, если мистер Паркер захочет их забрать, — чистые, конечно же.

Тони кивает и запускает руку в волосы.

— Пока оставьте их, пожалуйста. Я с ним поговорю. И спасибо, правда, спасибо. Я думал, что уже поздно, когда привёз его сюда.

— Ещё неделя — и точно было бы поздно, — говорит врач и пожимает протянутую ему руку. — Но он скоро полностью поправится, он сильный парень.

— Да, очень…

Медсестра ведёт Тони в палату, и он тут же садится рядом с Питером, накрывая его ладонь своей. Питер ужасно бледный, но, по крайней мере, живой. Сейчас это самое главное. Следующие полчаса Тони тихо сидит и поглаживает большим пальцем руку Питера, ожидая, когда тот проснётся.

Когда веки Питера начинают трепетать и он хмурится, Тони чувствует огромную волну облегчения, затопившую его с головой.

— Эй, малыш, — говорит он, улыбаясь дрожащими губами, и сжимает его руку. — Как ты?

Питеру требуется несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, что рядом с ним сидит Тони, и, когда он наконец это осознаёт, он мило улыбается.

— Получилось? — спрашивает он слегка заплетающимся языком. — Их больше нет?

— Всё прошло, да, — отвечает Тони, не обращая внимание на тугой узел, скручивающийся в животе. — Врач сказал, что с тобой всё будет хорошо, им удалось всё удалить без лишнего вреда.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Питер и снова ненадолго закрывает глаза. Тони молчит и держит его за руку, терпеливо ожидая, когда тот окончательно очнётся. Когда Питер вновь открывает глаза, они по-прежнему подёрнуты лёгкой пеленой, но его голос звучит практически так, как раньше: — Прости за всё это…

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — отвечает Тони, мотая головой и нежно проводя ладонью по волосам Питера. — Я рад, что ты в порядке, я так боялся, что опоздал. — Он умалчивает, что ещё бы немного — и точно бы опоздал, ведь сейчас это уже неважно и не стоит волновать Питера понапрасну.

— По крайней мере, мы теперь снова можем жить нормально, — говорит Питер и смотрит на Тони снизу вверх, и тому резко хочется обнять его так крепко, как только возможно. Конечно, Тони этого не делает, Питер ведь только вернулся с операции, и он просто кивает.

— Да, конечно. — Улыбается он.

Когда Питера выписывают, Тони забирает у медсестры сохранившиеся цветы, потому что Питер от них отказывается. Он не знает, зачем, но в данный момент ему это кажется правильным.

 

***

\-----

В конце концов «нормально» оказывается совсем не так, как раньше. После того, как Питер чуть не умер у него на глазах, Тони начинает опекать его и следить за каждым шагом после того, как он возвращается из больницы домой. Питер теперь почти каждый день проводит с Тони, и тот балует его как только можно, что часто приводит к тому, что Питер просит его немного охладить свой пыл, ведь он уже не ребёнок. Тони каждый раз обещает, что больше так не будет, но всё повторяется снова. Чистейшие счастье и радость от того, что парень жив, подталкивают его постоянно заботиться о нём.

Недели после операции проходят не слишком спокойно, но они, несомненно, лучшее, что было в жизни Тони. Они довольно-таки быстро начинают работать вместе, и Тони даже сопровождает Питера на его патрулях, что заканчивается сотней селфи с людьми, которым они помогли, и короткими совместными перекусами на крышах домов. Иногда Тони ловит себя на мысли, что он просто смотрит на Питера, пока тот говорит, и не задумывается о его словах, но быстро от неё отмахивается. Он просто счастлив, вот и всё. Он чуть не потерял Питера, естественно, он счастлив, что всё обошлось.

Когда однажды утром Тони просыпается от кашля, он не придаёт этому особого значения. На улице холодно, все болеют, наверное, он умудрился где-то подхватить простуду, пока патрулировал город с Питером. Он спускается в лабораторию, чтобы отремонтировать один из репульсоров, постоянно отвлекаясь на кашель. Какое-то время спустя ему это ужасно надоедает, но он знает, что с простудой ничего не поделаешь, так что он пытается просто подавить кашель и не обращать на него внимания.

Этим же вечером после очередного приступа он вдруг находит на своей ладони лепесток. Он разглядывает его больше пяти минут, не понимая, что кроется в этом маленьком белом лепесточке. Наконец он стряхивает его и яростно мотает головой, не желая верить в то, что увидел. Этого просто не может быть, это невозможно! Тони решает, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы размышлять об этом дальше, и идёт спать, перед этим опрокинув в себя несколько стаканов чего-нибудь покрепче, чтобы успокоиться.

Целую неделю ничего не происходит, и Тони почти верит в то, что он это всё выдумал, что в принципе неудивительно: после того, что он совсем недавно пережил-то! Но когда он просыпается на подушке, усыпанной маленькими лепестками, все его надежды, к сожалению, с треском рушатся. Тони едва не падает с кровати, увидев их, его сердце ускоряет ход, а дыхание учащается. Он снова отбрасывает лепестки и начинает утро с алкоголя, что означает начало абсолютно ужасного дня.

Тони полностью замыкается в себе из-за того, что с ним происходит, до такой степени, что он фактически отменяет встречи с Питером в те дни, когда кашель настолько силён, что его нельзя игнорировать. Он отказывается узнавать, что за цветы растут внутри него, хотя Пятнице на это потребуется всего несколько секунд. Когда появляются боли в груди, его уныние становится ещё более удручающим. Он запирается в лаборатории на целый день, продолжая кашлять лепестками и маленькими цветами так, что к вечеру его стол полностью оказывается усыпан ими.

И только тогда Тони полностью признаёт происходящее, и Пятница, проведя быстрый анализ, оповещает его о том, что в нём распускаются цветы белой сирени. Символ юношеской невинности и воспоминаний. Тони знает, что это не те цветы, что любит Питер, тому нравятся лилии — он как-то говорил ему об этом. И это, увы, совсем не улучшает ситуацию, ведь Тони точно знает, почему это именно сирень, а не лилия. Потому что это то, чем пожертвовал Питер, чтобы жить дальше. По просьбе Тони…

Он понимает, что ему нужно всё рассказать Питеру. В любом случае, когда он узнает — лишь вопрос времени, и если до этого момента он будет держать всё в секрете, Питеру будет так же больно, как и Тони. Но как он расскажет ему? Как он скажет ему, что влюбился в него, после того как сам практически насильно заставил Питера отказаться от своей любви, чтобы выжить? Если бы он не был таким безрассудным, если бы не был таким упрямым… Тони умолял Питера уничтожить свои чувства, чтобы не умереть, а сейчас… сейчас он отвечает взаимностью на эти самые чувства, вот только их больше нет. Он чувствует себя полной дрянью.

Спустя почти неделю Тони, наконец, удаётся набраться смелости и поговорить с Питером. Они снова патрулируют город и уже передали одного мелкого вора полиции, отчего Питер в восторге до дрожи в коленях, ведь это самое крупное дело, которое им попалось за последние недели. Они отдыхают на крыше — Питер всё ещё возбуждённо вспоминает, как недавно связал того парня паутиной, а Тони глубоко вздыхает, готовясь к предстоящему разговору.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, малыш, — говорит он, его тихий голос наполнен стыдом. Питер замолкает, обеспокоенно глядя на него.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, явно ничего не понимая. — Я что-то сделал не так?

Тони отрицательно мотает головой и вздыхает.

— Нет, я совсем не об этом, — уверяет его он и закашливается, прикрывая рот рукой. Теперь уже невозможно сдерживать кашель, так что он просто сдаётся. — Я должен перед тобой извиниться.

— Извиниться за что? — удивляется Питер и хмурится, плюхаясь рядом с Тони. Последние недели были просто прекрасными и замечательными, они столько времени провели вместе, и он не может понять, за что Тони нужно просить у него прощения.

Вместо ответа Тони просто раскрывает ладонь, сжатую в кулак, и показывает лежащий на ней лепесток. Он не смотрит на Питера, он чувствует себя ужасно виноватым и пристыженным, поэтому не видит, как у того широко распахиваются глаза и в шоке открывается рот.

— Ты… не говорил мне, что это…

— Это ты, — вздыхает Тони, убирая руку. — Это началось несколько недель назад. Я не хотел в это верить: не после того, что я заставил тебя сделать, но… Я не могу больше притворяться, что со мной ничего не происходит.

Питер долго молчит. Так долго, что Тони наконец оборачивается к нему, о чём тут же жалеет. Глаза парня наполнены слезами, и он выглядит настолько сломленным, что Тони удивляется, почему он не слышит звука его разбитого сердца.

— П-почему? — наконец спрашивает Питер, в его тихом голосе сквозит явная грусть. Тони понимает, что у него нет ответа, потому что он сам не знает, почему, он знает лишь то, что с ним происходит.

— Я не знаю, — признаётся он, качая головой и вновь отводя взгляд. — Но я от этого избавлюсь. Завтра…

Раздаётся тихий всхлип, и Тони отчаянно хочет повернуть время вспять, только чтобы Питер не чувствовал всей той боли, что испытал, когда пытался сохранить то, что он, Тони, так жестоко хочет выбросить.

— Прости, Пит, — тихо говорит Тони, поникнув. — Я это делаю не потому, что мне плевать, просто… Я знаю, что ты больше ничего ко мне не чувствуешь…

— Нет, ты должен их удалить, — тут же говорит Питер, тряхнув головой. Такое быстрое согласие заставляет Тони изумлённо поднять взгляд. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты… из-за этого умер. Ты не виноват…

Тони долго смотрит на Питера, пытаясь понять, правильно ли он поступает. Он больше не хочет делать ему больно — достаточно боли он ему уже причинил. И сейчас он окончательно понимает, почему Питер так страстно не хотел делать операцию. Счастье, которое он испытывает рядом с ним, просто непередаваемо, почти непреодолимо, и если бы не его неизбежная смерть, Тони ни за что бы не избавился от него по своей воле.

— Если бы я только узнал раньше, — говорит Тони, на сердце у него тяжело, грудь прошивает и физической, и душевной болью. — Я всё разрушил, потому что не верил, что смогу испытать подобное чувство, и отнял у тебя то, что ты так отчаянно хотел сохранить…

Питер медленно мотает головой, беря руку Тони в свои ладони.

— Ты не знал, Тони, — говорит он, его голос сочится пониманием и грустью. — Я знаю, что иначе ты бы никогда не попросил меня об этом. Но я не хочу тебя терять, я… не могу.

Тони смахивает слёзы, застилающие глаза, и судорожно выдыхает.

— Прости, Питер, мне правда очень жаль, — говорит он. — Если бы я мог как-то вернуть тебе твою любовь… Я бы сделал это, клянусь.

— Всё хорошо, — уверяет его Питер, притягивая его в крепкие объятия. — Я всё равно буду рядом, обещаю.

И он держит своё обещание. Как бы ни было больно удалять цветы, Тони делает это с верой в то, что он всё ещё сможет быть с Питером, даже если и без той прекрасной любви, что теплится в его сердце. Питер идёт с ним в больницу и сидит рядом, мягко и нежно улыбаясь, когда он просыпается. И у Тони от этой улыбки по-прежнему теплеет в груди. Он не забирает вырезанные цветы, зато это делает Питер. Тони понятия не имеет, зачем, но это не имеет значения. Он знает, что Питер никуда от него не уйдёт, что сдержит своё обещание и будет с ним, а больше ему ничего и не нужно.

Какое-то время после больницы Тони чувствует пустоту в груди. Это не та боль, что бывает после операции: та проходит, а эта остаётся надолго. Как напоминание о том, что чего-то не хватает. Спустя довольно долгое время Питер признаётся, что чувствовал то же самое, но ему становилось лучше, когда он был рядом с Тони. В конце концов, Тони тоже становится легче, хоть он иногда и спрашивает сам себя, как бы всё обернулось, если бы они не решились через это пройти. Сейчас они вместе, но для этого они пожертвовали своей любовью друг к другу. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, как много это на самом деле значит.

Проходит несколько месяцев, пока они оба полностью оправятся, и однажды Тони приходит к выводу, что хочет как-то сохранить то, что с ними произошло, в памяти и никогда не забывать. Это спонтанное решение, но он чувствует, что так — правильно. Он набивает на бедре орхидею, которая росла в теле Питера, — всего лишь небольшой цветок, но сколько он значит. Он берёт цветок, который сохранил у себя после операции Питера, и идёт с ним в тату-салон, где просит набить ему точно такой же. И после этого он чувствует себя немного лучше. Пустота в груди никуда не исчезает, но напоминает о себе реже и не так сильно.

Через месяц Тони замечает, что у Питера тоже что-то чернеет на бедре: что-то, что шокирует и трогает его одновременно. Он ничего не говорит, так как явно не должен был этого видеть — Питер просто встал на цыпочки, пытаясь что-то достать с верхней полки, и у него задралась рубашка, — но он чувствует себя очень счастливым. Очевидно, у Питера появилась та же идея, что и у него, ведь он отчётливо видит на его бедре цветок, до боли похожий на сирень.

Они больше не влюбляются друг в друга, и это временами огорчает их обоих. Но они остаются рядом, остаются друзьями и проводят много времени вместе, и примерно через полгода чувствуют, что всё снова возвращается на круги своя. Могло ли это закончиться иначе? Возможно. Но если бы Тони пришлось выбирать между тем, чтобы быть с Питером или умереть от неразделённой любви, он знает, какой бы ответ дал. Потому что даже без любви Питер — единственное, что он поставит превыше всего остального. И Тони знает, что так будет всегда.


End file.
